Paintings
by thinkaman22
Summary: Every painting has a story- a story that makes a simple drawing have meaning. As Forde's daughter looks through her Daddy's paintings, she sees the painting, but never the story. R/R, please!


One thing you should never do is tell a child not to do something. They will always do it.

It was a little past eight at night, and Vanessa and Forde were fast asleep. Their daughter, however, was rummaging through some boxes within the basement of their house. There was a big rule in her house- a rule that her father always told her.

_Never mess with Daddy's paintings._

Now saying that was a huge mistake on Forde's part- as the seven year old girl quickly devised a scheme to look at her Daddy's paintings. After her parents fell asleep, she quickly went to their basement, or as her Daddy said, 'His Studio". In actuality, it was just an easel, a few candles, and a few boxes filled with all his finished works.

She open the box fairly easily- true to his laziness, Forde put no effort in hiding his paintings other than telling his daughter to stay away. The first painting she pulled out caught her attention. It was a painting of a man with curly, green hair- one she recognized as Daddy's best friend- Mr. Kyle. And resting her head on his lap was a girl with short, purple hair- one she recognized as being his wife- Mrs. Kyle (When she was young and was introduced to Mr. Kyle, she immediately thought that his wife should be Mrs. Kyle. The first time she said it, her father laughed so hard that even when she learned Mrs. Lute's real name, she still called her Mrs. Kyle because of how funny her Daddy thought it was.). Mrs. Kyle was resting with a content smile on her face, while Mr. Kyle looked away from her, his face showing a dark red blush.

The girl crinkled her nose. "Why would Daddy have a painting like this? Shouldn't it be of him and Mommy?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forde was walking the castle garden, walking around with his hands in his pockets. It was a beautiful summer day, one that was just perfect for a good, long nap. Forde scanned the garden for any wandering General Seths that might tell him to get back to work, and quickly darted to his favorite tree- one that's bark is perfect for sleeping. When he arrived, however, he was shocked to see that the tree already had a group of occupants- a man and a woman, the latter using the former as a giant pillow. At first he decided to leave- he wouldn't dare ruin a couple's moment. But when he saw who they were, however, his mindset changed. If they had been strangers, he would have left them be. But since they were friends of his, well, he can't leave them be, can he?

With a large grin, Forde approached them, not saying a word. Kyle, however, spoke at immediately.

"Don't you say a word."

He wasn't even looking at Forde, but rather, his eyes were dead set to look straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact with either of the two people around him.

Forde chuckled, "Aww, why the long face? It seems to me like you're in a very comfortable-"

Kyle quickly cut him off, "This is not what it looks like!"

Embarrassment was etched over all his features. He was sweating, his face was red, his movements were stiff. Lute, on the other hand, was very comfortable- in fact, she cuddled with her life-sized pillow even more than she was before.

Forde cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? And what is happening right now? Because it looks to me like you've gone off and-"

Kyle cut him off again, "She was training all day. I came to get her because the scholars needed her for something. When I saw her, she immediately collapsed on me. That's all."

Forde cocked an eyebrow, "So you haven't woken her up because...?"

Kyle took a deep breath, "I thought it would be rude to wake her."

Forde groaned, "I don't believe it. Here I thought you finally got her, but in the end, you're still just the same old stiff Kyle. You disappoint me, young knight."

Kyle clenched his teeth, "I don't need your sarcasm."

Forde shrugged his shoulders. It was obvious Kyle was embarrassed- he was acting far to irritated. So, deciding to be a good friend, Forde left Kyle to his misery- misery that Forde knew he enjoyed more than he was letting on. However, he kept a mental note of the image- he just _had _to draw it later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl looked at the painting for a few moments, then set it aside. She knew that there had to be more interesting paintings than that- though if she knew the story behind it, it might be a bit more interesting...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one! I'm considering making this a series, but I might just have it as a one-shot. Give me feedback if you want to see more!

Until next time...

See ya, Space Cowboy!

"Don't blame Ben Ten, blame society."- My brother's friend James.


End file.
